federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19382-19500 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2405. *FP - April, 2405 *FP - June, 2405 Earth Plots First Week During his graduation, CONNOR ALMIN gives a powerful speech about always knowing you can do anything you set your mind to and encouraging others to help foster that with those they see struggling. CONNOR then goes to the dance with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and he sings for her on stage, telling everyone she is his girlfriend. SAMANTHA goes home with CONNOR to his place and they make love. SAHARAH MUNROE gets back from her time with Daron, but when KEIKO MUNROE questions her she lies about being with Mariel. MOIRA HEDRIN and MARCUS WOLFE get together to talk about the Syndicate as well as try to get to know each other as people. LINCOLN TREDWAY is getting settled into his new house when he talks to CHIARO DHOW after AALIYAH DHAJA sneaks over. Realizing that he may wish to propose sooner than later, he makes a promise to see Kitaan then offers his goodbyes to Chiaro. NOAH ALMIN puts in a communication to ZAVALA LIU and tells her Cassica has died and he is unable to come to Prime to see her. SAMANTHA has her new position with a man named Commander Levy and when he spikes her drink as a ‘test’ she gets flirty. CONNOR is there to help out and saves the day but he gets really jealous/mad. LINCOLN finally seeks out KITAAN DHOW and requests permission to marry his daughter – something Dhow gives. In the morning, CONNOR and SAMANTHA talk about their issues and she compromises with trying to find another spot and just being more aware of her supervisors behaviour. MARCUS and NERYS DORR get a shock when they run into a Nausicaan in his home. His family is threatened before the man gets away, leaving them all shaken. NERYS goes to her sister TARA VONDREHLE after the attack and reminds there until MARCUS comes and explains the situation. Having to tell his family, MARCUS seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE, letting them know the possible Syndicate threat. Leaving West Virginia, MARCUS then tells the terrible news to KATAL DHAJA who is shocked, but not surprised Marcus has done something to put the family at risk. LINCOLN finally sets everything up and proposes to ELLIANA DHAJA and she accepts. SAMANTHA is a little concerned that her new CO is a weirdo and talks to JACKSON MOYER about it in hopes of keeping in contact. Second Week During another counselling session, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talks to CEDRIC FROBISHER about the idea of trying out for an HV show in order to showcase some of his talents. MARCUS WOLFE is informed by Captain So’jal that he has a new guard named CONNOR REESE (formerly ALMIN). They talk and Marcus gets more information on the Syndicate attack and his new bodyguard. CONNOR is tired out from his first couple shifts and has a beer in a bar when he talks to old RSer CORD DAVENPORT, but things are awkward because of the connection to Lincoln/Elliana. ELLIANA DHAJA is really excited to tell MATILDA PARKER about her engagement and they talk about waiting until the Fenrir is back to Mattie/Malcom can be there. ELLIANA later returns to her bedroom and has sex with LINCOLN TREDWAY to celebrate their engagement. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN welcomes MAXLY ELBRUNNE to the research facility for the Vipers and gives her a little tour around while flirting some. When MARCUS wakes up in the morning, he is surprised CONNOR is there and accidentally burns him with coffee before they talk more seriously about the Syndicate threat. KATAL DHAJA and CHIARO DHOW decide they are committed to making more babies and finally have some baby making sex. ELLIANA and LINCOLN go to EVA DHOW and KITAAN DHOW’s home to announce to them and AIDYAH DHAJA, DYLAN DHOW, ZACHARY DHOW, ZOE DHAJA and AH’RIEL DHOW about the engagement. On another day, CONNOR and MARCUS talk about a case where a judge recused herself from a trial involving the Syndicate and Connor explains he knows the judge. MARCUS talks to Captain Sol’jak about more of the Syndicate things and is informed of some confidential information on what intell has on the Earth base. MARCUS decides that he wants to talk to VYLIN ELBRUNNE about the case. Leaving CONNOR outside, he talks privately with the judge only to be warned to stay out of the Syndicate business. MARCUS then talks to CONNOR about the boys future and how touching his Valedictorian speech was. PATRICK REESE and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD keep up their social communications before talking about their past experiences with the Dominion War. CHRISTOPHER knows he has to keep in touch with some of his old friends and catches up with MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, learning what he can about her life before offering to have her husband cater some events for the whitehouse staff. ABBOTT THAY loses his shit when he finds out VYLIN told about him to the authorities. He kidnapps her, scaring her some before ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is lured in too. Seeing he is mentally ill, she feels for him for the first time but isn’t able to remember as he sends them both off on an impromptu trip to Zalda for one month. Third Week When MAXLY ELBRUNNE gets an assumed visit from Abbott, she is made to desire a vacation with TUCKER DORR, so she asks him to go to Mars with her and he agrees. Continuing his rampage, ABBOTT THAY seeks out CONNOR REESE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE, scaring her with the idea he had gotten to her family. Still, she is convinced he wouldn’t hurt anyone and he eventually leaves and Connor is taken to the hospital. CONNOR and SAMANTHA eventually get back and into a slight disagreement about her reaction with Abbott before she offers anything she can to make it up to him. On the planet for Sajana, MORGAN DEVRIX is more than annoyed her family just up and left after she and AVANDAR DEVRIX got to the planet. EDWARD ELBRUNNE decides he will try out for a new HV series since he has been using acting to recover from his relapse and runs into CEDRIC FROBISHER who is auditioning as the child part. CONNOR later tells MARCUS WOLFE that he missed work because he was attacked and Marcus is all the more angry at what is going on. ABBOTT has a breakdown to OBI LOS, telling the man he is losing control and intell is onto him before his boss/lover tells him to lay low. The next day, ABBOTT has sex with HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR to relax a little bit with the help of her pheromones. When MARCUS decides to amp up his policies, MOIRA HEDRIN thinks his decision to try and embargo the Orion’s is a bad idea. MARCUS then visits BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE with CONNOR as he tells them to stay away from Abbott since he is Syndicate. Deciding to try and act normal, ABBOTT seeks out his sister ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and he confesses to her he thinks he is bi-sexual – something she attributes as being why he has been so weird lately. Making it to the semi-finals, CEDRIC and EDWARD have one more audition together and play their characters in a holodeck. INDIRA FROBISHER is more than happy for her son and is encouraging, even if he thinks it is just a hobby. KARYN decides she is going to confront ANNA about ABBOTT but when he is there unexpectedly, he tells her to leave so they can talk privately away from his sister. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD continues to want to learn self-defense and gets some more classes from PATRICK REESE. Knowing she is getting in over her head (a little) KARYN talks to CONNOR about helping her talk to Abbott but he declines. Fourth Week When KARYN WOLFE later has a heartfelt conversation with ABBOTT THAY who confesses some of his more deranged impulses but does offer to help her find the Nausicaan who threatened her father but that was it. When MAXLY ELBRUNNE is upset over her botched vacation with Tucker, she talks to MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and he tries to cheer her up, as well as asking her on a date. KARYN is wiped out from her emotional encounter with Abbott and BENJAMIN WOLFE is upset she has gone this far with things. They talk and he agrees to see where things go. MAXLY has lunch with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE but is really put off when her sister doesn't want to acknowledge that she is upset. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD have some sexy role playing sex as she enjoys her power over him. ABBOTT realizes he is starting to slip and finally decides to mix lies with truth to ensure his sister ANNA-ALEENA THAY doesn't start questioning things. He explains he is in the Syndicate undercover to bring people down but has fallen for someone. SAMANTHA is a little mad at Abbott for making him feel the way she does so she has a conversation with his holopicture to vent her frustrations. Afterwards, she sends him a gift – personalized dog tags. MAXLY and MICHAL go out on their first date and he surprises her with a cute gift. They talk over dinner then go back to her place to have sex – albeit awkwardly. TUCKER DORR decides he is going to play match maker and talks to JAMES MUNROE about maybe setting him up with his sister Indira. On the planet for school, ANDRUS SAVOI seeks out MAXLY and talks to his cousin about settling onto the planet and why her parents just decided to up and take a vacation. CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER get the news from INDIRA FROBISHER that he was accepted as the main actor for the HV series. ABBOTT finally is able to get the Nausicaan that attacked Marcus Wolfe so he calls KARYN to come and question him. They get little information but Abbott gives her a communicator then makes the man leave to commit suicide. Mars Plots Third Week On their vacation, MAXLY and TUCKER decide they are really having a good time and spending a lot of time together in the hotel; however when TUCKER decides he wants to claim her in public and MAXLY is caught having sex, she is mortified. She tries to call the whole thing off but he later manipulates her into staying the whole time. Cardassia Plots First Week When VASTI DANAN is visiting with ZETERI DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR she confesses some of her woes with being in the Danan house and they try their best to keep her spirits up. Third Week Hoping to get her father into other things, SHANA KASSAT tells him he should get into cooking classes, but BRODEL KASSAT isn’t sure. He encourages her to get married so he can move on with his life. Fourth Week Worried about school, TRET VENIK talks to SISI VENIK about their options and then they watch as their father is making a deal with some man. Sisi is concerned that is going to be her husband and gets really upset. SISI then confronts DURAS VENIK and asks him what his intentions are. USS Fenrir First Week Hoping to make some amends, ANTHONY NORAD visits with DELANEY ALMIN in her quarters. They talk before going into her bedroom and have awesome spooning sex. When FERA JAXA has her first counselling session, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO realizes that the girl has some serious bitterness towards Starfleet, blaming them for her father’s death. LAWSEN AVENO and JANA KORVIN spend some male-bonding time on a boat, talking about fishing and their future as a potential family. Second Week During a counselling appointment with FERA MARIN, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO explains to the woman she needs to take more time to herself and it would be good to have someone babysit for her to have some personal time. When MARIN finally does go out, she talks to JOVANA NADIS and then NRR’BT MADDIX before she bursts into tears from missing her husband. Maddix is there to help her back to her place and offers to do what he can to make her feel better. Third Week Volunteering for babysitting, NRR’BT MADDIX talks to FERA MARIN, FARA VEN and FERA JAXA before being able to hold his own against the mouthy, but sad, little girl. #05 May, 2405 #05 May, 2405 #05 May, 2405